My Love Affair with Water
by Last Winter Rose
Summary: While Sam and Bobby run to town for some food and supplies, Dean decides to give his Baby a bath but his plans don't go as he thought they would when Castiel shows up and try to help.


**Title **: My Love Affair with Water

**Author **: Last Winter Rose

**Rating **: NC-17

**Characters/Pairing **: Dean/Castiel

**Warnings **: Detailed love scene and displays of intercourse in open/outside area. (Better safe than sorry.)

**Word Count**: 1,999

**Spoilers **: Not really, if you watch the show and you know the characters, then you're good to go.

**Author's Notes **: This was written for D/C Summer Lovin' over on LiveJournal as a gift for xsilverdreamsx for their prompt of: _Washing the Impala under the summer heat leads to sex_. The title was taking from the lyrics of the song _'Water' _by Brad Paisley. So when I started writing this my muses kind of took over and the first story that I finished was WAY over the 2,000 words count so I had to do a little editing, I'll be posting that in a few days but for now I hope you enjoy. Also thanks to tfw_ftw for being my beta, any other mistakes are mine alone.

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Supernatural in anyway and am just borrowing the boys. :D

LWR

The sun was beating down on Dean's back, his normally ever present jacket having been traded in for an old tank top he found after digging through some of the clothes that he and Sam normally leave at Bobby's. Bobby and Sam had run to town for some supplies and would most likely be gone for the whole day, so Dean decided to do something that he's been saying he was going to do for the past few days, give Baby a good washing. Unfortunately, it also happened to be one of the hottest days of summer.

Dean had moved Baby behind the house, hoping to find more shade there, but he didn't have much luck. He was half way done with washing her down with the soap, when he heard the familiar sound of feathers coming from behind him. He felt two arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him back against a strong chest.

"Hey ya, Cass," he said.

"Mmm," was all that he got from the angel.

The water dripping from the wash mitt down his pant leg drew his attention back to his previous task. He started to pull away from Castiel and chuckled at the aggravated sound that his love made, "Cass, I love you and all man but washing your car, like many other things, isn't something you should stop doing in the middle of."

Dean stepped out from Castiel's embrace and moved to the bucket of water. He pointed at the overcoat that Castiel was always wearing and asked, "Aren't you hot in that?".

Castiel looked down at the item of clothing in question and then back at Dean, "You know the weather doesn't bother me."

"Yeah, well, do me a favor and take it off, you're making me hot just by looking at it." Dean shook his head as the angel shrugged his shoulders but started taking the coat off anyway, setting it on the beach chair that Dean had set up earlier over to the side. Reaching down into the bucket, Dean grabbed the other wash mitt that he had and handed it to Castiel, "Here, if you're going to hang around for a while, you can always help." Dean was sure that the angel had watched him washed Baby enough times that he knew how to go about doing it, and he was right. After a few seconds of Castiel staring at the mitt, he took it and moved to the other side of the car to start washing.

Together they started on the top and then worked their way around the Impala, Dean moved to the back, while Castiel the front. They worked pretty much in silent concentrating on the task at hand, only talking here and there, mainly Castiel asking questions. Dean finished first and moved to help Castiel in the front, the moment he saw the angel though, he stopped in his tracks.

Castiel was leaning over the hood, as if trying to get every inch of the car with the mitt. He was holding himself on his left elbow while his right arm moved out over the hood, causing the fabric of his shirt to pull tight against his back, allowing Dean to see his shoulder blades and muscles. The position that Castiel was in and the accompanying movements quickly put thoughts in Dean's head of something else they could be doing. Dean reached out, grabbing the handle to the driver's door as he shifted his weight. He closed his eyes, trying to muffle the moan building his throat, as his jeans started to get a little too tight.

"Are you alright Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean opened his eyes, Castiel was still leaning over the hood, holding himself up on both elbows, his head up towards Dean. His blue eyes were half closed, most likely because the sun was right in them but Dean's mind went somewhere else once again.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Slowly moving forward he grabbed the mitt from Castiel and went to put it back in the bucket. "I think we got everything, let's go ahead and wash her down," he yelled over his shoulder, hoping that Castiel wouldn't notice how he was walking. "Can you grab the hose? You gotta be careful with the handle though, Sam dropped it and now it has a habit of just goi….." Dean was cut off as a jet of water hit him in the back. He turned yelling at Castiel through mouthfuls of water to turn it off.

"I'm trying." Castiel yelled in return.

"Just…drop…it…"

Castiel did just that. Dean ran his hands over his face, getting some of the water off. His tank top was soaking wet along with the front of his jeans, making them stick to him. His past problem made a little more obvious. He glanced to see if Castiel had noticed but the angel's eyes were looking down on himself. Dean guessed that the hose must have spun on the way down because Castiel was just as soaked; only Castiel's wet white shirt left nothing to the imagination.

And, Dean was done. He all but ran around the Impala, ditching his top on the way.

"Dean, what…" Dean didn't let him finish, grabbing Castiel's shoulders and turning them so that the angel was pinned between him and the car; he leaned forward locking their lips. Not breaking the kiss, Dean made quick work on Castiel's tie and threw it behind him to the ground somewhere.

Castiel pushed on his shoulders breaking the kiss, but Dean stayed close, "Dean, should we really…"

"Sam and Bobby aren't here and they won't be back for a while." Dean try to restart the kiss but was stopped again, "Come on Cass, I know you want to." He lifted his leg between Castiel's rubbing his knee against the bulge that was starting to form in the angel's slacks. Castiel's hands grabbed him and pulled him back into the kiss, Dean smiled at the reaction.

Castiel's hands ran down his bare back, leaving red marks between his shoulder blades. Dean worked on the buttons to Castiel's shirt, after finally getting it off he didn't wait before roaming over every inch of skin that he could get at.

Dean pulled back, partly for air and partly to move on to the next part of his plan. His hands move down to Castiel's belt, as he lower himself to his knees and started on the belt and zipper again. Once done, he grabbed the pants and underwear and pulled down, letting the clothes pool around Castiel's feet. Castiel gasped as his arousal was freed was the fabric, his left hand taking hold of Dean's hair, while the other reached behind him landing on the Impala's hood. Dean took hold at the base of Castiel's length, running his tongue along the bottom from base to tip before placing a light kiss on the top.

"Dean…" Castiel gasped out, tightening his hold in Dean's hair as his breath started to come fast and heavy. Dean grinned at the reaction that he got before standing up, laughing at the sound that his angel made as he moved away. "Dean, where…?"

"Stay right there," Dean said moving to the Impala's trunk, pulling his keys from his pocket and opening it. He dug around for a while and after finding what he was looking for he moved back up to Castiel, bottle of lube in hand.

"Turn around," he said popping it open and pouring some on his hand. Castiel eyed the bottle, as if wondering if he always kept that in the Impala, but turned around as requested and leaned over the hood just as he was before. Dean moved behind the angel, spreading his legs farther apart and slowly pushed one of his slick fingers between Castiel's cheeks. Castiel's head dropped down, his shoulders pulling together as his body went tense at the intrusion. Once his finger was halfway in, Dean stilled, not moving an inch until he could see Castiel's shoulders start to relax. Dean set a rhythm and once Castiel started pushing back on the digit, he added another one, pushing both in a few times before scissoring them, getting his angel ready for him.

"Dean…" Castiel gasped out as Dean added a third finger. The whole time Dean moaned, his own arousal making his jeans uncomfortable.

Dean finally removed his fingers, getting a whimper from Castiel. The angel glanced over his shoulder to look at him; his blue eyes were blown wide and dark with lust. Dean kept his eyes locked on Castiel's as he kicked off his shoes and started working on his belt. He pushed his jeans and underwear down, groaning at the friction over his arousal. He threw the clothes to the side, not caring where they landed, and after adding some lube onto himself, he lined up to his lover while taking hold of Castiel's hips.

He slowly pushed forwards, the two of them moaning in union as Castiel's muscles tighten around Dean.

"Dean!" Castiel cried out, his hands moving over the hood of the car looking for something to hold onto.

Dean leaned forward, letting go of Castiel's hips and taking hold of his hands, pinning them down. The movement caused him to go deeper into the angel, all the way to the base but he held firm for a few seconds before starting to pull out. He was just barely to his tip before thrusting forward again slowly, not wanting to hurt Castiel. But after a few thrusts on his part, Castiel's hips started pushing back, joining him midway. Together they set a rhythm, pushing and pulling.

Dean wanted it to last for a while, but the sounds Castiel was making were not helping him at all, and it caused him to quicken his movements, "Oh God Cass!"

"Dean…" Castiel said firmly.

"I know…I know," Dean got out between breaths, the angel lectured him about that kind of language when they were together.

"No…Dean…please…I can't…" Dean was confused for a second, then it click on what his lover was asking. Letting go of one of Castiel's hand, Dean wrapped his arm around the angel's waist and took hold of Castiel, getting a sound between a cry of his name and a moan from the angel's lips. Dean smiled as he moved his hand up and down his lover, matching the movement of their hips.

He quickened his pace even more, feeling the pressure build and knowing that he was close. Castiel came first, the angel's head thrown backward; Dean's name cried to the sky above them. He felt Castiel's warm release covering his hand and muscles tightening around his own shaft. It was only a few more deep thrusts before he was crying Castiel's name, releasing his warmth deep within his lover as he rode out his orgasm.

As he came down from his high, Dean slowly pulled out of Castiel, winking at his still sensitive member. He rolled over, dropping onto his back on the hood. Only then, as he tried to get his breathing under control did he feel the sweat covering his body from the heat of the summer sun and their recent action. He closed his eyes, throwing his arms out over his head to block the sun, and stretched backward.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cass?" he asked opening one eye to glance down at the angel, who just stayed leaning over the hood. Castiel's cheeks were red but Dean couldn't tell if it was from the heat or from embarrassment, "What's wrong?"

Castiel made a quick glance downward before looking at Dean again, "I think we'll have to wash your car again."

Dean laughed, sighing as he pulled his arms up under his head, happy to just lie there for a while with his angel in the warm summer heat.

Fin


End file.
